DR3. Talent runs in the blood. Episodio 8
30px Si quieres volver a la página principal, puedes regresar haciendo clic en este enlace. Resumen previo Hiroyuki y Mamoru han conseguido superar sus exámenes de mitad de curso mientra Kichiro y los suyos han acabado su vida académica con éxito. Parece que todo va tomando camino hacia un luminosa esperanza... ¿no? Encuadramiento temporal Los sucesos recogidos en este episodio ocurren entre medias del episodio 7 de Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy, arco Desesperación. Episodio 8. Puntual hasta en el último día centre Prólogo (En una de las cadenas de televisión japonesas se está emitiendo el episodio de una serie de acción. En cuestión de instantes, la pantalla cambia de imagen y muestra un plató de televisión con un presentador en primer plano) - PRESENTADOR. (Serio, dejando unos folios en su mesa) Interrumpimos la programación habitual para comunicar una noticia de última hora. El avión que despegó el año pasado a mitad de verano de uno de los aeropuertos de Japón ha sido finalmente localizado tras una rigurosa búsqueda por parte del equipo militar de la nación. Según nos informan, el único superviviente que se salvó del fatídico accidente dio un mensaje de alerta tras llegar a la costa japonesa subido a bordo de un barco pesquero. Hasta entonces se creía que el avión podría haberse hundido en mitad del Océano Índico, pero según la información que proporcionó el ya mencionado superviviente se han encontrado los restos del avión en una pequeña isla perdida en mitad del océano y solamente habitada por caníbales: North Sentinel. El hombre que sobrevivió a esta catástrofe ha solicitado mantener en secreto su identidad. Les mantendremos informados en las noticias del mediodía. (Mientras tanto, en un puesto militar de enfermería cercano a la costa japonesa, Nagito Komaeda está siendo atendido por un médico. Está comprobando la dilatación de sus pupilas mientras conversa con él) - MÉDICO. Todo parece correcto por lo que veo. Y dime, ¿cómo te rescataron de aquella isla perdida? - NAGITO. (Sonríe) Oh, tampoco es para tanto. La basura como yo no merece ser rescatada ni mucho menos. Tan solo tuve la suerte de acercarme a la orilla un día soleado y encontré cerca de la costa un barco que estaba pescando ilegalmente en la zona. Me vio, fui recogido por el capitán, que por suerte hablaba japonés, y me trajo de vuelta a la costa con la condición de que no contara nada sobre la pesca ilegal y todo ese rollo. - MÉDICO. … Pero me lo acabas de contar. - NAGITO. … Ja… Jajajaja… Hay que ver la mala memoria que tengo. - MÉDICO. Aún así, hay que tener una gran cantidad de suerte para que hayas vuelto sano y salvo después de que dieran el avión ya por perdido. Es un alivio. - NAGITO. (Se mira su mano con algo de desprecio hacia sí mismo) Ah, no creas que tengo ganas de volver por aquí. Todavía me quedan muchas cosas por hacer fuera de Japón. - MÉDICO. Siempre puedes quedarte unos meses en esta ciudad; hay muchos lugares interesantes a los que ir. Si es que no tienes familia o amigos que te estén echando en falta, claro. - NAGITO. Nah, seguro que estarán mejor sin un bicho insignificante y molesto como yo. Ya volveré cuando la esperanza me llame. (Fuera de la sala se pueden ver dos personas conversando) - PERSONA 1. Tío, ¿te puedes creer que el pescador que salvó a ese chico era en realidad un traficante de armas? - PERSONA 2. Sí, ya lo han arrestado y van a llevarlo a comisaría. Lo malo es que me han ordenado que me deshaga yo de todas estas armas… (le enseña una bolsa llena de rifles y pistolas) - PERSONA 1. Trae la bolsa, te ayudaré. (La coge y accidentalmente un arma cae al suelo sin que ambos se den cuenta) Hay que tener cuidado con esto o podríamos hacernos daño. Acompáñame. (Las dos personas se van) - MÉDICO. Bueno, pues todo está en orden. Un placer haberte conocido, Nagito Komaeda. - NAGITO. (Sonríe, aunque rápidamente sale al pasillo y recoge el arma) ¡Esperad, se os ha caído esto! (No hay nadie ya a lo largo del pasillo que pueda escucharle. Nagito se queda observando la pistola con detenimiento y decide guardarla bajo su chaqueta) Por algún extraño motivo siento cierta atracción hacia esto… ¿Será una señal? Hmmm… Opening thumb|center|300 px Diálogo ''- HIROYUKI. Los meses pasaron volando, bastante más rápido de lo que creía. Pronto acabaron las cortas vacaciones entre semestre y semestre y volví a la Academia Pico de Esperanza a finalizar mi primer curso allí. Por si ya lo olvidaste, mi clase iba un semestre atrasado, o adelantado como cada uno lo quiera ver, con respecto al Curso de Preparatoria por meros motivos de meter a más gente en los Cursos de Reserva y así recaudar más dinero. Tampoco quiero aburrir contando lo que me pasó día tras día; las clases pasaron a ser tan aburridas desde que Chisa Yukizome regresó al Edificio de Preparatoria que seguramente dejarías de prestar atención a lo que de verdad importa. Así que prefiero saltarme toda la cotidianidad y contar en pinceladas rápidas lo poco que pasó en mucho tiempo.'' ''- ???. Como veas. Todavía tenemos tiempo de sobra.'' ''- HIROYUKI. (Coge aire y resopla con fuerza) Está bien… Algo así como mes y medio después de que mi hermano acabara sus estudios en Pico de Esperanza, ni siquiera había decidido plaza todavía para una universidad cuando recibió una propuesta de trabajo para una cadena de televisión. Según nos contó, su trabajo sería el de escribir guiones para un programa de noticias de la tarde. Tanto él como nosotros estábamos entusiasmados de verle dar sus primeros pasos en el complicado mundo laboral, aunque con su talento era de esperar que todo lo tuviera resuelto desde entonces en adelante en la vida. Como no quería desprenderse de sus raíces, tomó una decisión que ya otras personas habían tomado al igual que él en sus respectivos momentos; creo recordar que una de ellas era la Periodista Definitiva, aunque no lo recuerdo con claridad…'' - KICHIRO. (Sonriente y con la mirada firme y decidida) Mamá, papá, hermanito. He decidido que no solo me dedicaré a trabajar para la televisión; quiero devolver a mi escuela todo lo que ella me ha permitido conseguir, así que ofreceré mi talento a la Academia como gesto de agradecimiento. - TADASHI. (Cierra los ojos, cruza los brazos y sonríe) Ese es un gesto bastante bonito, aunque tampoco te sobresfuerces; todavía eres un novato. ''- HIROYUKI. Y así fue. La Academia estaba orgullosa de recibir el apoyo de un ex-alumno brillante, aunque solamente permitieron a Kichiro seguir ayudando como lo había hecho anteriormente durante sus estudios: dar un mensaje motivador todas las mañanas y ayudar un poco en la redacción de la escuela.'' (Por la mañana, la voz de Kichiro se puede oír con perfección por todos los altavoces de los Edificios de Reserva y Preparatoria) - KICHIRO (VOZ). ¡Buenos días, alumnos de Pico de Esperanza! Son las ocho y veintiún minutos. Un día más os volvemos a recordar desde esta sección lo valiosos que sois, ¡así que mantened desde siempre la cabeza en alto! La frase inspiradora de hoy es…: no importa lo despacio que vayas, siempre y cuando no te detengas. ¡Que paséis un magnífico día como siempre! __________________________________ ''- HIROYUKI. Por mi parte, me esforcé todo lo que pude durante el segundo semestre del curso para sacar las mejores notas posibles. Mis esfuerzos dieron sus frutos y al final del curso quedé entre los cinco primeros con la mejor media de clase; estaba orgulloso. Lo que no sabía era que esos serían mis últimos exámenes finales... Ojalá pudiera volver a tenerlos, de verdad…'' thumb|300px(En una nueva clase del Curso de Reserva, la clase 5-B, se encuentran sentados 16 alumnos entre los que se encuentran Hiroyuki y Mamoru. Se puede notar cómo el paso de los meses les ha hecho ligeramente cambiar físicamente. Un profesor está sentado frente a una mesa y dando la bienvenida a los alumnos) - PROFESOR. …así que espero que nos llevemos bien durante el curso. Ahora os entregaré una pequeña prueba inicial escrita para evaluar el nivel que tenéis. Guardad silencio y escribid todo lo que sepáis. Y lo que no sepáis pues no lo escribáis, obviamente. (Algunos estudiantes se ríen ligeramente) ''- HIROYUKI. (Sonríe desconsolado) Los rumores decían que a este profesor le encantaba hacer exámenes, que cada mes hacía uno y lo tenía corregido para la semana siguiente sin demora. (Suspira) Nunca sabré si esos rumores eran ciertos o no, qué desperdicio.'' __________________________________ thumb|300px(Un día por la mañana, en la enfermería de la Academia se encuentran Mikan Tsumiki ordenando los botes de una estantería. Alguien llama a la puerta e interrumpe el ambiente de paz dentro de la sala) - MIKAN. (Nerviosa) A-adelante. - KICHIRO. Hola, Mikan. - MIKAN. ¡Kichiro! ¿Qué tal? - KICHIRO. Un poco dolorido… (le enseña su brazo. Tiene una herida leve) - MIKAN. ¡Oh, no! Rápido, siéntate en el asiento. (Kichiro se sienta y Mikan trae desinfectante y pomada) ¿Cómo ha ocurrido esta vez? - KICHIRO. Se ha vuelto a caer una estantería en mi codo mientras estaba apoyado en la mesa de trabajo; parece que no lo habían atornillado bien. - MIKAN. (Sonríe) Vaya, si sigues así vas a acabar como yo, ji, ji… (Kichiro se sonroja) ¡¡Perdón!! ¡No quería faltarte al respeto! Discúlpame, te lo ruego. - KICHIRO. Tranquila, Mikan, no es nada. - MIKAN. (Se seca las lágrimas y se levanta) Y-ya está. Intenta no apoyarte mucho con ese brazo durante un par de días. - KICHIRO. (Se levanta del asiento) Gracias. Oye, Mikan… - MIKAN. ¿Sí? - KICHIRO. Yo… Yo… (se pone muy rojo) - MIKAN. (Triste) ¿He hecho algo mal? ¡No me odies, por favor! - KICHIRO. No es eso Mikan. Solamente… quería agradecerte lo generosa que eres. - MIKAN. ¿E-en serio? (Abraza a Kichiro casi ahogándolo) ¡Muchas gracias! Casi me muero del susto. V-vuelve cuando quieras, te curaré encantada. - KICHIRO. Hasta pronto, espero. (Sale de la enfermería y Mikan observa cómo se aleja Kichiro diciéndose a sí misma en voz baja y alegre…) - MIKAN. Tú eres la persona que me ha perdonado… Ji, ji, ji… __________________________________ thumb|300px(Tras el mediodía, cuando el horario lectivo ha finalizado un día más y el sol empieza a descender hasta encontrarse con el horizonte, Kichiro, Hiroyuki y Mamoru caminan en dirección a la estación de tren para abandonar la escuela) - KICHIRO. ¿Y qué tal la primera semana de clase? - HIROYUKI. Meh… Podría haber sido mejor, la verdad. - MAMORU. A mi se me pasaron las horas volando. - HIROYUKI. Claro, porque te echaste una buena siesta de un par de horas. Pero la gente trabajadora tiende a aguantar despierta un poco más, ¿sabes? - MAMORU. (Suspira) El atender está sobrevalorado. Lo que importa es estudiarse bien todo en casita. - KICHIRO (MENTE). (Se ríe dentro de sí mismo) Me recuerdan tanto a Hari y Takumi. (Cuando están llegando a la entrada de la estación, se cruzan con un chico y una chica que caminan en sentido contrario a ellos y ella hablando por el móvil. Por sus rasgos físicos: el chico pelirrojo, corpulento y de ojos amarillos, y la chica con pelo de color rosa, ojos violetas y dos moños a ambos lados de su cabeza, se puede observar que pertenecen al Consejo Escolar de la Academia. Sus nombres son Sōsuke Ichino y Kiriko Nishizawa) thumb- KIRIKO. (Sujetando el móvil al lado de su oído derecho) Sí, mamá, no hace falta que me esperes para cenar. Probablemente llegue tarde. thumb- SŌSUKE. (Bostezando) ¿Sabemos ya quién ha convocado la reunión o sigue siendo anónimo? - KIRIKO. Hace unos minutos me ha llegado un mensaje sobre ello. Creo que nos quiere ver el director para aclarar un error en los horarios de la clase 77, pero dice que puede que llegue tarde a la reunión y que nos adelantemos. - SŌSUKE. Hmmm… La verdad es que no hay derecho a hacer reuniones a estas horas. Ya había quedado con gente esta tarde… (Según se alejan, la conversación ya no puede distinguirse de las decenas de voces de estudiantes que hay alrededor. Kichiro decide no darle importancia y sigue caminando junto con su hermano y su amigo al interior de la estación) __________________________________ thumb|300px(Ese mismo día por la noche, en casa de la familia Kobayashi se encuentran los cuatro miembros cenando en el comedor mirando de lejos la televisión, que está encendida y emitiendo las noticias de una cadena) - REPORTERA. (Sujetando un micrófono y colocándose un pinganillo en su oído derecho) Pues así es, aquí me encuentro como bien dices en el cementerio junto con los cientos de familias que desgraciadamente tuvieron que sufrir la pérdida irreparable de los pasajeros que viajaban en aquel avión. El Gobierno ha declarado que guardará una semana de luto y todavía la compañía aérea sigue sin manifestar ninguna compensación por la tragedia ocurrida. - NATSUKI. (Con cara entristecida) Es terrible lo que pasó. Y encima no hubo supervivientes… - HIROYUKI. Creo que sí hubo uno, aunque no ha salido en las noticias. - TADASHI. Normal. No querrá que le acose la prensa. - KICHIRO. (Con su mano extendida, mirando al infinito con un gesto iluminado) “¿Gran pánico en la emocionante excursión escolar?” (Todos miran a Kichiro algo confusos) - NATSUKI. ¿Qué es eso que dices, cariño? - KICHIRO. Oh, es el título de una obra que se me acaba de ocurrir. (Saca papel y pluma y empieza a escribir en la mesa, al lado del plato con comida) Tratará sobre unos estudiantes que se van de excursión en barco y, por alguna avería que otra, este se hunde cerca de una isla deshabitada y los estudiantes acaban atrapados allí hasta que alguien los descubra y venga a rescatarlos. Obviamente están es una isla pequeña y desconocida por el resto del mundo. - HIROYUKI. ¿Y por qué el barco navegaba por ahí? - KICHIRO. Para evitar pagar peajes. - HIROYUKI. … Pero, ¿en el mar también hay peajes? - KICHIRO. (Agita su cabeza) Sí, en el mundo de esta historia sí. - TADASHI. Kichiro, te hemos dicho tu madre y yo mil veces que no escribas mientras comemos. - KICHIRO. (Junta sus manos para suplicar) Por favor, sólo 5 párrafos más. - TADASHI. (Resopla) Menudo vicio. - NATSUKI. (Termina de comer y se limpia con una servilleta. A continuación mira a Tadashi) Mañana he quedado con las compañeras del trabajo. ¿Te puedo dejar al cargo de la casa una tarde? - TADASHI. Cariño, sabes de sobra que soy el más responsable entre los responsables. - NATSUKI. (Se ríe) Eso espero. Porque Kichiro podría escribir una novela con todas las tonterías que sueles hacer. - KICHIRO. (Se levanta de su asiento cuando ha terminado de comer) Bueno, me voy a descansar un poco. Después de toda la semana trabajando ando agotado. - NATSUKI. Por supuesto que sí, hijo, descansa. (Kichiro va al baño, se lava los dientes y anda hacia su habitación. Una vez dentro, se quita los zapatos y se tira en plancha a su cama. Segundos después de acomodarse, suena su móvil. Abre los ojos con claro gesto de agotamiento, mira quién le está llamando y ve que se trata de Hari Bachchan) - KICHIRO. (Contesta la llamada) ¿Sí? ¿Hari? - HARI (VOZ). Hola, Kichiro. - KICHIRO. ¿Ocurre algo? - HARI (VOZ). (Con voz temblorosa) Sí. Ha pasado algo terrible en la Academia. - KICHIRO. (Preocupado) ¿El qué? - HARI (VOZ). Al parecer, una vez más, el chico que está enamorado de la enfermera ha salido huyendo sin confesar sus sentimientos hacia ella. - KICHIRO. Hari, no tiene gracia, me habías preocupado. Y además, ¿cómo sabes eso? - HARI (VOZ). Porque siempre estás igual, que si Mikan esto, que si Mikan lo otro… Pero al final nunca das el gran paso. - KICHIRO. (Se lleva la mano a su frente) ¿Has llamado para darme un sermón? - HARI (VOZ). No, en verdad llamaba por si querías quedar con Takumi y conmigo la semana que viene. Ambos tenemos la semana libre. - KICHIRO. Veré lo que puedo hacer. Seguramente sí pueda. - HARI (VOZ). Y a parte de eso, siento ser metomentodo pero… ¿qué tal con Mikan? ¿La ves más… receptiva? - KICHIRO. No, la veo igual que siempre. - HARI (VOZ). Kichiro, vamos a hablar claramente. ¿A ti te sigue gustando? - KICHIRO. C-claro. Desde el primer día en que la vi. - HARI (VOZ). ¿Entonces por qué no das el paso ya de una vez? Ya ha hecho un año desde que la conociste y seguís igual. - KICHIRO. N-no sé. Es que tengo mucho miedo, n-nunca me he enfrentado a nada igual, ¿sabes? - HARI (VOZ). (Suspira) Tampoco es que yo tenga mucha experiencia al respecto, pero nunca avanzarás si no lo intentas. - KICHIRO. U-uf, no sé. ¿Y si no le gusto? - HARI (VOZ). Kichiro, pareces más miedoso que ella en estos momentos. Pues claro que le gustas, ¿no recuerdas cómo te fangirleaba cuando os encontrabais? - KICHIRO. (Se sonroja) B-bueno… En fin, ya veré lo que hago. Hasta luego. - HARI (VOZ). Pídele salir, a ver si vas a esperar demasiado y se va con otr- (Kichiro cuelga y se vuelve a tumbar en la cama, muy reflexivo) - KICHIRO (MENTE). (Las palabras de Hari le han hecho mella) … ¿Y si tiene razón? ¿Debería dar el paso? Mañana lo intentaré, Kichiro Kobayashi no se achanta ante nada. (Cierra los ojos y en cuestión de minutos queda dormido profundamente) __________________________________ thumb|300px(Al día siguiente, cuando los rayos de luz iluminan la cara de Kichiro atravesando la ventana, este despierta. Tras estirarse, bostezar y quitarse las legañas, se dirige al baño para cepillarse los dientes. Al salir del aseo, escucha a lo lejos una serie de gritos y se dirige a la cocina para descubrir la causa de estos) - KICHIRO. ¿Qué está ocurriendo? - TADASHI. (Con gesto de preocupación) Santo cielo, qué tragedia… - HIROYUKI. (Alterado) Y lo peor de todo no es eso, ¡es que el asesino anda suelto por quién sabe dónde! - NATSUKI. (Se levanta de su asiento) Voy a encender la televisión, a ver si dicen algo en las noticias. - KICHIRO. (Preocupado) ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estáis así? - HIROYUKI. (Furioso) ¡La Academia es corrupta! - KICHIRO. ¿¿Qué?? ¿Te refieres a Pico de Esperanza? - TADASHI. A ver, no nos alteremos. Todavía no podemos afirmar con total seguridad si eso que dicen es mentira o no. - HIROYUKI. (Le enseña su móvil) Papá, esto ha sido mandado desde la propia Academia y el director no niega que haya sucedido. ¿Qué más pruebas quieres? - KICHIRO. ¿Puedo ver tu móvil? (Hiroyuki se lo da y Kichiro estudia con atención la información de la que habla su hermano pequeño) “La Preparatoria Pico de Esperanza está haciendo de forma secreta experimentos humanos. Los fondos utilizados son los pagos del Curso de Reserva, creado en un principio únicamente para financiar este proyecto. No solo eso es imperdonable, ya que la escuela no se ha detenido ahí" 300px 300px "Esta noche, en el viejo edificio de la escuela, un asesinato masivo ha tenido lugar. Las víctimas fueron los trece miembros del Consejo Estudiantil, símbolo de la Preparatoria de Pico de Esperanza. El culpable es el sujeto de esos experimentos humanos” 300px 300px "La escuela decidió ocultarlo, solamente por auto-preservación y para esconder el fallo de sus experimentos. Vuestras matrículas han sido gastadas en experimentos humanos inexplicables y, debido a ello, trece preciosas vidas fueron perdidas. No tenéis razón para no ser testigos de ello y ser cómplices del asesino” 300px 300px (La cara de Kichiro al terminar de leer la noticia apenas refleja sentimiento alguno; su mirada se encuentra perdida y apenas es capaz de expresar cualquier comentario al respecto) … - NATSUKI. El director ha convocado una rueda de prensa para aclarar lo que ha ocurrido. - TADASHI. ¿Y se confirma lo que dice esa noticia? - NATSUKI. (Preocupada) Me temo que sí… - HIROYUKI. (Lleno de ira) Eso es una vergüenza. ¡Una vergüenza! Están jugando con nosotros como si fuéramos estúpidos, aprovechándose de nuestro dinero para crear monstruos a costa de ello. - KICHIRO. … N-no… No puede ser… Algo raro tiene que haber ocurrido… La Academia no es así… No puede ser así. - HIROYUKI. Pues sí es. Tu adorada Academia está más podrida que los cadáveres de un cementerio y trece personas han tenido que pagar sus vidas por ello. Esto es de locos. - KICHIRO. (Coge su móvil, lo enciende y ve que tiene 7 llamadas perdidas de su compañera de trabajo Sumiye Miura en su buzón de voz) Debo ausentarme un momento… (Algo pálido, sale del comedor para contestar a las llamadas) - HIROYUKI. (Mirando la pantalla de su móvil) Se está preparando por las redes sociales una gran manifestación a partir del lunes como protesta a esto que ha pasado. ¡Por fin podremos demostrarle al Gobierno que los que no tenemos talento también somos personas y que somos fuertes! - TADASHI. No, tú no vas a demostrar nada porque no vas a ir a esa manifestación. - HIROYUKI. ¿¿Qué?? ¡Pero tengo derecho a ir! - NATSUKI. Las protestas no son buenas, cariño. No me refiero a que no deban hacerse, pero el ambiente allí es muy hostil y puede ser peligroso para un chico como tú. - HIROYUKI. (Enfadado) Esto es injusto. ¡Injusto! Os han sacado el dinero durante un año para cosas inhumanas y vosotros seguís tan tranquilos. Yo en vuestro lugar también me uniría a la protesta. - TADASHI. Hijo, claro que estamos descontentos con todo esto, pero hay que actuar con cabeza. ¿Lo has oído? Ca-be-za. Cuando todo se calme y la escuela pague por sus actos nosotros ya veremos lo que haremos. Pero hasta entonces tienes prohibido asistir a esa manifestación. - HIROYUKI. (Da una pequeña patada a la mesa como gesto de rebeldía) ¿Al menos podré ir a clase la semana que viene? - NATSUKI. Ya veremos cómo de calmadas están las cosas a partir del lunes. - TADASHI. (Mirando la televisión y hablando en tono irónico) Además, según la policía, parece que el asesino de anoche ya no está en un amplio radio lejos de la Academia. O sea, que podría estar aquí en casa y ni nos enteraríamos… __________________________________ ''- HIROYUKI. ¿Ir a la manifestación o no ir? Durante todo el fin de semana estuve meditándolo profundamente. Yo veía tan necesario por mi parte acudir a la manifestación y aportar mi grano de arena a la causa… Pero eso significaría desobedecer a mis padres, que, aunque me resultaba tan incomprensible su actitud con respecto al tema, no podía negar que seguía estando bajo su tutela y debía obedecer como un dócil perrito lo que me dijeran. Lo primero que me llamó la atención durante la ida en tren no fue otra cosa sino la cara de mi hermano; su gesto lo decía todo. Desde que se había enterado de la noticia parecía desorientado, perdido, desconcertado hasta tal punto que no era capaz de volver a ser quien era antes: mi hermano. Sabía que mis palabras no le llegarían a calmar, yo no era el Estudiante Carismático Definitivo o algo así, pero aun así decidí intentar consolarlo lo mejor que pude.'' (En el tren de ida a la estación Pico de Esperanza, Hiroyuki y Kichiro viajan sentados ambos en un par de asientos. Pocos estudiantes se pueden ver cerca, y el ambiente generado por el silencio de Kichiro es notablemente tenso. Hiroyuki mira a Kichiro y resopla) - HIROYUKI. (Pone la mano en el hombro de Kichiro) Kichiro… Sé que le tenías mucho apego a la escuela… Lo siento. - KICHIRO. (Sonríe, aunque de forma desconsolada y casi sin energía, a Hiroyuki) Gr-gracias por tu apoyo. (El silencio vuelve a apoderarse del interior del tren en marcha) ''- HIROYUKI. En ese momento decidí tragarme mis inconmensurables ganas de ir a la protesta, por respeto a mi hermano más que nada. Si no hubiera sido por sus ánimos y su afán por hacerme mejorar día a día, dudo que hubiera llegado a progresar como estudiante y como persona. Solamente por respeto a él decidí no ir. Posteriormente, mi segunda sorpresa surgió en el momento en que salimos de la estación. Desde allí podía verse el inmenso acúmulo de gente que había reunida para manifestar su descontento sobre lo que había ocurrido hace un par de días.'' thumb|300px(Kichiro se lleva la mano a la boca para expresar su asombro. Todas las expresiones que no había mostrado en todo este tiempo parecen haber convergido en una de repente) - KICHIRO. Dios santo, esto es peor de lo que pensaba… (A lo lejos se pueden ver pancartas con varios mensajes escritos en ellas: “Gracias a Pico de Esperanza, tuvo lugar una matanza”, “Esta escuela es un timo, ha soltado a un asesino”, “Nuestros ahorros no os los pasaréis por el forro”, mientras otros estudiantes silban o gritan lemas apenas perceptibles por el oído humano a tanta distancia) __________________________________ thumb|300px(La redacción del viejo Edificio de Preparatoria de Pico de Esperanza. Kichiro y Sumiye están sentados frente a sus respectivas mesas de trabajo. Kichiro parece algo agobiado) - SUMIYE. Kichiro, respira profundamente y espira. Tranquilízate por favor. - KICHIRO. No puedo tranquilizarme, sencillamente no puedo. (Sonríe desconsoladamente con la mirada perdida) Siento en parte que tengo la culpa de que hubieran muerto esos trece estudiantes. - SUMIYE. ¿Por qué piensas eso? Tú no pudiste hacer nada para remediarlo, no sabías nada de nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo en las sombras de la Academia. - KICHIRO. Lo sé, pero en mi cabeza no para de rondarme esa idea, no paro de sentirme inútil, culpable… ¿Cómo se supone que voy a dar ahora un mensaje motivador a los estudiantes? ¿A quién se lo voy a dar, al Curso de Reserva en donde mucho más de la mitad de los estudiantes están pidiendo a gritos la cabeza del director y el resto ha perdido la confianza en esta escuela, o al Curso de Preparatoria en donde la esperanza que tanto se les ha prometido va perdiendo por momentos toda la fuerza que tenía en un principio? Es terrible, muy terrible lo que está pasando. - SUMIYE. (Coge la cara de Kichiro con sus dos manos y le mira fijamente) ¿A dónde se ha ido el Kichiro que conocía antes? Un Kichiro que no le temía a nada y que daba el 110% de su energía para animar a otras personas. Vale, estamos ahora en una situación bastante mala, ¡pero ante eso tienes que saber sobreponerte y darle la vuelta! Ahora mismo más que nunca necesitamos energía como la tuya; no te vengas abajo en un momento como este, por favor. - KICHIRO. (Cierra los ojos con fuerza y su cara siente un alivio repentino y tranquilizador) … Está bien, lo intentaré. ……………………………………………. thumb|300px(El Edificio de Reserva se encuentra prácticamente vacío. En algunas clases se encuentran pocos alumnos dentro dibujando en la pizarra, pintando en los cristales de las ventanas o haciendo trizas papeles y tirándolos por el suelo. A la clase 5-B, donde se encuentran Hiroyuki, Mamoru y otros tres estudiantes más, llega el profesor correspondiente) - MAMORU. (Con las piernas apoyadas en la mesa) Así que también te han obligado a venir, ¿eh, Hiroyuki? - HIROYUKI. Sí. Ojalá estuviera ahí afuera con el resto de la gente… - MAMORU. (Su mano derecha está abierta en el aire y en su palma está pegada una fina telaraña. Una pequeña araña no para de balancearse sujetada a la tela mientras es observada con alegría por Mamoru) Lo mismo digo. A mí también me parece fatal lo que ha hecho la escuela, la verdad. - KICHIRO (VOZ). (A través de un altavoz previamente encendido) ¡Buenos días, alumnos de Pico de Esperanza! Son las ocho y veinticinco minutos. Sentimos la demora, pero aquí hemos vuelto para hacer de despertador para todos aquellos alumnos que hayan acudido a clase. La frase motivadora de hoy es…: el triunfo verdadero surge de las cenizas del error. Que tengáis un buen comienzo de semana. (La transmisión se corta) - MAMORU. (Suspira) Parece que tu hermano no ha perdido la esperanza aún, ¿eh? - HIROYUKI. (Agacha la cabeza y saca una ligera sonrisa) Siempre está igual. - PROFESOR. (Sentado frente a su mesa mirando a sus alumnos) Bueno… Como no ha venido al menos la mitad de los estudiantes, no tengo obligación de dar clase según las reglas de la Academia. ¿Qué opináis vosotros? - CHICA 1. A mi personalmente me da igual. Lo que decida el resto. - CHICA 2. (Mirando el móvil) Lo mismo digo. - PROFESOR. (Mirando a la chica 2) Lo siento, pero no se puede utilizar el móvil en clase. Así lo dicen las normas. - CHICA 2. (Saca la lengua) ¿Qué más importarán las normas ahora? Trece personas acaban de morir por seguir las normas; creo que da un poquito igual si me porto como se debe o no. - PROFESOR. (Se levanta de su asiento) Pues claro que importa. Los profesores también estamos consternados por el incidente que ha ocurrido, pero no por ello debemos perder la compostura. Si no vas a saber estar en clase, no vengas a ella. - CHICA 2. Pues vale. (Se levanta de su asiento y murmura cuando camina cerca del profesor) Maldito opresor… (sale del aula) - PROFESOR. (Decepcionado, se sienta en su mesa, mira a través de la ventana y suspira. Hay una gran tensión en el ambiente) … ………………………………………………. thumb|300px(Kichiro camina por uno de los pasillos del antiguo Edificio del Curso de Preparatoria muy pensativo) - KICHIRO (MENTE). (Algo sonrojado) A ver, Kichiro, céntrate. En cuanto la veas, intenta no trabarte y confiésale tu amor… (Su cara cambia a una en la que expresa miedo, temor) Ay… ¿Y si me rechaza? Quedaría hundido… (Cierra los ojos y su mirada firme vuelve a iluminar su rostro) No, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Llevas esperando demasiado tiempo este momento. Ahora mismo llama a esa puerta, entra en la enfermería y… (Ve que la puerta de la enfermería está abierta. Se queda en mitad del pasillo durante unos instantes, traga saliva y entra en la enfermería de la Academia) thumb|300px- KICHIRO. ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? (Nadie responde) - KICHIRO (MENTE). … Qué extraño. Mikan solía estar a esta hora… (Alguien por detrás se acerca y pone su mano sobre el hombro de Kichiro) - KICHIRO. ¡¡AH!! - ENFERMERO. Siento haberte asustado. Estaba buscando un par de medicinas en el laboratorio. - KICHIRO. Tranquilo, no pasa nada. - ENFERMERO. ¿Necesitabas algo? - KICHIRO. Sí. ¿Sabe dónde está Mikan? - ENFERMERO. Hoy no ha venido por aquí. No sé si habrá ido a su clase por lo menos. - KICHIRO. … Está bien, solamente era eso, gracias. - ENFERMERO. (Sonríe) Si me necesitas para algo más, aquí estaré. - KICHIRO. Gracias. (Se marcha del lugar) thumb|300px(Al llegar a la clase 77-B del nuevo edificio de la Academia intentando no ser visto por los integrantes de la gran manifestación, Kichiro pregunta a todos y cada uno de los estudiantes para saber algo más sobre el estado de Mikan) - FUYUHIKO. Imagino que se habrá perdido de camino a la escuela como hace siempre. - HIYOKO. Además de ser cerda es olvidadiza. (Se lleva la mano a la frente) Qué mujer tan rara. - KICHIRO. … ¿Entonces no la habéis visto? - MITARAI. (Niega con la cabeza) No, aunque imagino que volverá pronto. - MAHIRU. (Mira dudosa a Mitarai) ¿”Volverá”? ¿De dónde volverá? - MITARAI. (Traga saliva) A clase me refería. - KICHIRO. (Cabizbajo) Bueno, gracias de todos modos. (Detrás de la espalda de Kichiro salen Kazuichi Soda y Teruteru Hanamura muy sonrientes) - KAZUICHI. (Tocando el hombro derecho de Kichiro con su dedo índice) ¿Por qué estás buscando a Mikan, eh? - TERUTERU. (Se sonroja) ¿Quieres enseñarle el bolígrafo que llevas contigo? - KICHIRO. … ¿A vosotros qué os importa, pareja de pervertidos? - KAZUICHI. Oh, mai… - TERUTERU. ¡¡Gaaaaaaaaad!! - KAZUICHI. (Se ríe a carcajadas) Te hemos pillado con el carrito del helado, amigo. - TERUTERU. (Pone cara sensual mientras le sangra un poco la nariz) Así que te gusta Mikan, ¿eh? ¿Váis a jugar al doctor y la enf-? (San-D y Maga-Z, hámsters de Gundham Tanaka, se meten en los orificios nasales de Teruteru para molestarle) ¡Ahhh! ¡Sácamelos! - GUNDHAM. (De brazos cruzados y sonriente) Mis devas de la destrucción son sabias. Si han decidido colonizar el interior de tu cuerpo, no podrás resistirte. - SONIA. (Intentando ayudar a Kichiro, junta las palmas de sus manos) Soda, ¿por qué no me ayudas con estos ejercicios de tecnología? - KAZUICHI (MENTE). (La atmósfera a su alrededor se vuelve cálida, suave, iluminadora, llena de esperanza) L-la señorita Sonia necesita mi ayuda… (sus ojos rosas crecen y brillan mientras su boca babea y su nariz moquea ligeramente) ¡¡Debo atenderla de inmediato!! - KICHIRO. … Gracias por todo. Hasta luego… (Se marcha de la clase 77-B y Sasuke Tomizawa, Microbiólogo Definitivo, entra en la clase) - SASUKE. Buenos días, alumnos. Vamos a comenzar la clase, así que id tomando asiento, por favor. Ending thumb|center|300 px Epílogo thumb|300px(Cuando Kichiro sale del edificio, observa la oscuridad del ambiente provocada mayormente por una lluvia que no cesa y unas nubes oscuras que sobrevuelan la ciudad. Saca un paraguas extensible que guardaba en su mochila y lo abre para protegerse del agua que va a parar al suelo. Mientras anda camino de la estación, entre charcos y charcos que esquiva tiene tiempo para reflexionar en su mente todo lo ocurrido recientemente) - KICHIRO (MENTE). Academia Pico de Esperanza, ¿qué te ha pasado? Desde siempre has sido un ejemplo para todo el mundo y mírate ahora, despreciada e infravalorada gracias a la mala gestión de los responsables del cuidado de tu imagen. (A lo lejos puede verse a los manifestantes frente a las puertas del edificio nuevo de la Academia) Hay tantas cosas que no encajan, tantas preguntas por responder… Me pregunto si algún día llegaré a saber las respuestas, aunque en estos momentos la que más me importa es la de Tsumiki cuando finalmente le confiese mi amor… (cierra los ojos y sonríe) Espero no meter la pata esta vez. (Sigue caminando en dirección a la estación de tren) 30px Puedes acceder al siguiente episodio haciendo clic aquí. Curiosidades y anotaciones *thumbLa pistola que recoge Nagito Komaeda durante el prólogo es idéntica a la que utiliza tiempo después para intentar acabar con Junko Enoshima durante el episodio 8. *El título mencionado por Kichiro Kobayashi ("¿Grán pánico en la encantadora excursión escolar?"), es una referencia directa a Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. centre|400px Categoría:Historias